


Insensate

by tinylittlebrain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo can't keep it in his pants, Dominant Rey, Dubiously consensual voyeurism, F/M, I wrote this so Scavenged Goods doesn't have to suffer from poorly written sexual tension, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi bodyguard Rey Kenobi, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of underage Rape/Non-con, Mutual Pining, Neither can Rey tbh, Oh dear this is trash how do I tag it - triggers first?, Reylo - Freeform, Senator Ben Solo, Submissive Ben Solo, Voyeurism, fairly shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlebrain/pseuds/tinylittlebrain
Summary: Rey is the not quite Jedi bodyguard of Ben Organa-Solo, a man who never saw a substance or person he didn't like the look of.What he really needs is some discipline.---tumblr: tinylittlebrain.tumblr.com





	1. Incorrigible.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/gifts).



> Hi all,
> 
> It's annoyed me fore some time that this isn't chapter-split, so I'm amending.
> 
> I gifted this to t0bemadeofglass because I appreciate her writing very much - check out her stuff.

**_Splash_ **

Ben spluttered, instantly awake. His head pounded and his eyes cracked open. Bare walls, Spartan decorations, the faint smell of jasmine.

_Rey’s room._

He groaned, back aching. The stupid couch at the end of her bed was _tiny_ , and he didn’t know why he always ended up there and not literally next door in his own rooms. At least this time he’d put some pants on.

The Jedi stood over him, stern look on her face and empty glass in her hand.

_Oh yes, that’s why I don’t go to my room._

The young woman he almost couldn’t believe had been assigned to be his bodyguard. Did his mother not _know_ him? Rey was unbelievably attractive, her soft hair cascading around her face when she didn’t tie it up that way he _hated_ (and she always did, because she _knew_ he hated it), her hazel eyes both inscrutable and alluring. Sometimes she’d even smile, always breathtaking and never at him.

So evidently his mother _did_ know him, because Rey possessed one trait he really could do without.

Discipline.

She was his complete opposite, and he repulsed her as much as she intrigued him. The more time she spent with him, the more she observed him the larger the gap got, until one thing was clear: he was never going to sleep with Rey Kenobi.

Still, there was certainly no harm in _trying._

“Good morning Rey.” He stretched leisurely.

Her eyes narrowed.

“I thought I brought a companion home last night. Did we end up joining you? Was it fun?”

Rey shook her head. “Do you seriously not remember?”

He searched his mind. Pretty girl, dark hair, father was Duke something-or-other from some system he’d never heard of. He’d had a lot to drink and some funny pills the delightful creature had given him.

“Remind me Beloved, in _detail_.”

“Don’t call me– Urgh! You’re pathetic Solo. You kicked the girl out after you were done keeping me up all night with your drunken scream-fest, then about an hour later you once again disregarded my privacy and attempted to “cuddle” me.”

He cringed. Not quite the aloof air he’d prefer to affect with Rey, but then again, nothing she hadn’t seen before.

“Is that why my ass hurts?” He distracted. “Rey, did you _spank_ me?”

The girl glowered at him.

“It’s not like you don’t barge into my room, Jedi.”

“When you’re being _assassinated_ by one of your whores!”

Specifics, specifics.

Stars that was the moment though. Turned out his cute, highly irritable bodyguard was also insanely hot when she was _really_ angry. And deadly. Ben remembered she had ended up basically over him, eyes locked and cheeks blushed before she muttered something about securing the apartments.

_I must get almost assassinated more often._

“Believe me Solo, if I didn’t have to live next door to you I wouldn’t.”

“Oh sweet Rey, if only that were true. Why did you take this role anyway, it does seem awfully un-Jedilike to be constantly pressing your ears up to my wall, listening to me–”

Slight, very slight pressure to his throat. A thrill ran through him. What else could she do with that skill?

“I’m _not_ a Jedi. And you _know_ why I took this role.”

“Yes, yes, money, travel and a favour to my mother. But why have you _stayed_?”

“I keep hoping I’ll fail my mission.” She deadpanned. “Now get out!”

“Why? You’re already dressed.”

He took the time to lewdly stare her up and down while his mind rolled that information over in his head. Was Rey acclimatising to his presence or was he simply so passed out that she had no fear of being disrobed near him? Either way the thought of her naked flesh so close to him…

But Rey’s nostrils were flaring.

_Fine._

He got up. “Your wish is my command.” He tracked over to their connecting doorway. “I promise I’ll never bother you again.”

“Oh lucky me, a promise from Senator Organa-Solo.” She spat sarcastically. “That’s worth exactly _zero_ portions.”

“Anger is the way to the Dark side, Beloved.”

“DON’T CALL ME THA–”

But he’d already slammed the door.

Ben sighed. Of course, he was already quite hard.

Typical. He’d spent his whole life exploring all manner of debaucheries available to a handsome Senator-Prince and it turned out all he really wanted was to be bossed around by a 19-year-old girl from Jakku.

 _Kinky._ He derided himself.

Still, Ben released his cock and got into the fresher, hands already working their familiar rhythm.

_This is the last time._

He needed to get over this infatuation with the girl. He only wanted her because she didn’t want him after all, and the mommy issues that implied should have been more than enough to stop… whatever this was.

It still didn’t stop him from saying her name when he came.

 


	2. Indifferent.

Stars, Rey truly hated this part of the day.

Not the drinking, not the whoring, not even the pathetic begging. This. Senator Ben Organa-Solo taking the floor, his long robes billowing about him as he debated on behalf of the galaxy.

These were the moments when she had to acknowledge he was more than he appeared. So much more. His low yet commanding voice would ring out over the enormous chamber whether it was an impassioned plea for peace or a caustic reprimand to a peer. It was these moments where she could understand how the man had managed to liberate Jakku so easily where no one else had managed to garner any support before. He was a genius, in his own way, and she admired it.

_But it’s not just that._

Her mutinous mind whispered things to her she would never dare acknowledge aloud. She had found Ben attractive ever since a New Republic troop had shown her a holo of him back in Jakku.

“This is the man who authorised this mission.” The man had said, almost bored.

And Rey had been… well, stunned. Expecting some wrinkly old man and not the smirking  _god_  that leered back at her. Then she’d  _met_  him. A scrawny girl of sixteen meeting her saviour. The encounter had lasted no more than a few minutes but it had been the first time she’d heard that voice.

_Oh that voice._

Yes, she hated these audiences most because his voice would wrap around her, low and appealing, and her mind would wander places no self-respecting bodyguard’s mind _should_  wander, failed Jedi or no. Luckily  _this_ Ben was not the one she frequently encountered, because she knew if he ever understood his effect on her at these times, perhaps very little coaxing would be required at all. Yes, this Ben was almost poisonous in his intensity, and she loathed how weak he made her feel in these moments.

_Kriff this is confusing._

Fortunately however, he must have understood this, at least on an instinctual level, because his other ‘charming’ attributes had increased tenfold in the last couple of weeks, reminding her of how very stupid it would be to sleep with this man. Oh, and how fun it was to accompany the beautiful prince to all manner of seedy Coruscanti bars and watch everyone debase themselves in front of her, while he occasionally watched  _her_  through hooded lids with a look that blatantly read “this could be you”.

_Ugh._

It was the worst in venues like the ones she was in tonight, where she really couldn’t in good conscience retreat to another room and still properly defend her charge.

So she had to… watch.

Watch while Ben, drunk and high and aroused and everything in-between enjoyed the attention of –was it  _three_  women? No, two. _Two_ women and a _very_  pretty man.

_My mistake._

They were spread out on the couch, Ben’s long arms spread either side, muscles tensed and bared as his fingers idly twisted in one of the women’s silky locks. Rey schooled her face while she watched Ben’s lips devour the other woman, her eyes dark with lust by the time he withdrew, lips smirking and swollen as he began to palm himself through the loose fabric of his pants.

_That smirk._

Kriff she hated her traitorous body sometimes. The display in front of her  _should_  disgust her. Often it did, but more often she found it did not, and it shamed her. The other man and the woman had begun to couple, and Ben had snaked his fingers between his current lover’s thighs no doubt whispering filthy things in her ears as she began to buck wildly against his hand as she eventually began to screech her orgasm. Heat rose to Rey cheeks and she tried to avert her eyes, but when she did they did not obey and instead focused down to his bulging crotch.

“See something you like, Beloved?”

Rey jumped. Ben looked her in the eyes. For a second, his playmates had ceased their ministrations, pausing to observe for themselves the very well-gossiped about and much decried kink of Senator Ben Organa-Solo: involving his innocent little Jedi bodyguard. Oh, how some  _hated_  him for it. Told her she deserved so much better. Rey nearly snorted. As if she had not seen and been though far more disgusting couplings in Jakku. Still, she played, knowing it didn’t matter either way. Ben got off on either her silence or her abuse, but the latter was faster and she wanted to go home.

_That’s not the only reason._

Yes, it was. She shooed the thought away.

“I see a man utterly unable to control his impulses.” She spoke sharply.

His cock was free now, and his recovering lover was quick to place it in her mouth. Ben moaned, and they both pretended it was  _her_ , and not  _them_ … whatever this was.

“Not even a man, a  _creature_.” She broke eye contact.

“Oh fuck.” His hips bucked in the woman’s mouth. “Do I disgust you Rey?”

“You  _repulse_ me.”

But the warmth polling in her stomach pleaded otherwise.

“You are disgusting Solo.”

“Yes,  _fuck_! Ungh. Tell me… tell me I’m nothing Rey, tell me I…”

But she didn’t play that way. Didn’t just repeat what her lust crazed charge demanded of her.

“You’re pathetic.”

Ben moaned then and mercifully the room fell silent apart from the arrhythmic fleshy slapping. His attention was back on the girl.

_Good._

She focused on the wall. But kriff if she couldn't  _feel_ his pleasure building, so used to his presence now that it was almost like a personal wavelength.

Eventually her eyes snapped back to his. He came then, because of course he did, and his face was beautiful as it relaxed, eyes never leaving hers.

Then he passed out.

_Thank stars._

As she collected him, Rey told herself that slickness between her thighs was normal, that anyone would experience her emotions if they had to witness  _that_  on a regular basis. It still didn’t mean she had to leave everything behind.

Yes. Devoid of her work, it had almost absolutely nothing to do with Ben Solo-Organa.


	3. Indelicate.

_How long can this possibly take?_

Ben waited impatiently as Rey checked over the luxury liner and probed its crew. She’d just recently foiled some kind of terrorism plot and her paranoia was understandably up. Still, when she emerged he couldn’t resist goading her.

“That took so long I thought you’d taken up scavenging again.”

“As if I could sell any of this  _junker_  – it’s so poorly designed.”

 “Oh, I quite like the design myself.”

_That’s one of the most expensive personal ships in the galaxy, Beloved._

“I assume we’re taking the main suite?”

Ah yes. It was a perk of sorts of travelling in this vessel – no interconnected rooms. Such a shame. He would sleep in the main bed while Rey would take the convertible (yet extremely comfortable) chaise. It was typically for no more than a night or so but it would usually be an enjoyable few nights of irritating Rey and watching her emerge from the fresher, wet hair plastered to her neck.

“Would you prefer to share a bed in a smaller room?” He tutted. “Rey, this is a Senatorial tour. Please try and be professional in front of our crew.”

Around them, someone snorted. Rey’s eyes narrowed.

“Just get on board Solo.”

“Whatever you command, my Beloved.”

“Shut up.”

But Rey’s moodiness could not last forever, and as they traveled through open space her usual curiosity reasserted itself as she conducted research on their destination.

“I didn’t realise this planet was so… historical.”

She was sprawled on the ground, datapad in hand as he worked at his desk.

“Yes… Naboo has seen more than its fair share of action.”

“Are you a prince here too?”

_I’m not technically a prince of anywhere._

Ben shook his head. “It doesn’t quite work that way. I do have strong connections here though. Naboo is highly imperially leaning still – some people do see me as a successor to that. It’s something I’ll be exploiting to pull them back into line.”

“How can people  _still_  prefer the Empire?”

“Naboo prospered under the Empire.” He paused. “Besides, some people like to be ruled Rey, you of all people should know  _that_.”

“No,  _you_ of all people should know that.”

_Then rule me._

Rey flushed.

“Just remember to be careful if you end up fucking any of the handmaidens – from the sounds of this data you could be boning the queen.”

“They look alike too – it gets  _very_  confusing, trust me.”

Rey huffed. “Is that why  _you’re_ being sent? Oh kriff, please tell me Leia doesn’t know about your… unconventional methods.”

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to hear Rey.” He purred. “But that doesn’t make it true.”

“EWW!” Rey held the datapad to cover her face as she giggled, a rare sight.

“Negotiating effectively is about using all means available to you, whether it’s a lightsaber or something subtler.”

“Solo, there is absolutely nothing subtle about you shoving your cock into any and every available hole in the galaxy. You _cannot_  compare that to the study and practice of the Force.”

Oh that got under her skin. Her precious Force and its aggravatingly abstinent way of life.

“Why not? I practice more than you do. Morning, noon and night. I am an extremely disciplined student.”

“Jerking off is  _not_ comparable to meditating on the Force… and  _disciplined_? Solo you beg for release like a whore when you’re even slightly aroused.”

“But do I ever leave anyone wanting Beloved? Besides, if that were true I’d be begging you right now.”

Except he was aroused. Ever since Rey had uttered the word ‘cock’.

“Actually Rey, that  _is_  true. Just let me have you this once, and I’ll show you just how disciplined I can be.” He leered at her, legs parting.

_So unprofessional._

At what point had they become like this? He vaguely remembered wanting to drive her away, like all of the others, but it had morphed into something far more perverse over time. Why had she stayed?

“Save it for your handmaidens Senator.” Rey’s eyes returned to her datapad, voice bored.

He tried again. “You know, I lost my virginity to a handmaiden.”

“Really? My briefing pack declined to mention that obviously  _very_  important detail. Please, tell me more about the time young Senator Solo got off with palace staff in a magical encounter I can only surmise lasted all of 3 seconds.”

“Oh come now Rey, the first time is always awkward, you know that.”

Rey just shrugged, eyes distant.

_Shit._

Guilt rushed in then. He knew Rey’s first sexual encounters had taken place when she was extremely underage, in quid-pro-quo context. The information lay in a report that always stayed on a separate datapad in his desk drawer, mainly because he’d broken his working datapads too many times while rereading it. In addition to providing a bleak sexual history it also contained other absolutely wonderful gems, including three healed fractures of her left arm, a tendency to hoard food and potentially lifelong infertility. He felt his blood pressure rise even now.

_Oh Rey._

“Don’t do that.” She snapped.

“Do what.”

“Go on your “I failed Rey” guilt trip. My concept of rape was simplistic – violent and bloody. To me they were unpleasant but short encounters that paid for a few days’ work. It only got scary twice, and even then, it never rose to what I considered to be rape back then.”

“Well shit Rey, yes, that sounds like a fucking  _dream_. My mistake for being appalled by your childhood.”

“You don’t get to shame me because I don’t feel appropriately victimised.”

“That’s not– Rey I  _care_ about you. I don’t like the idea of anyone hurting you. I hate it, actually.”

Rey appraised him for a long time, her eyes suspicious, as if she were wondering what his angle was. But then her body relaxed and she released a long sigh.

“Ok Solo, fine. But please know I honestly prefer your completely unwelcome and disgusting advances to being treated like some sort of delicate doll.”

“Oh Rey, if I had a doll of you I assure you I would not treat it delicately.”

“Atta boy.” She shook her head, small smile on her face.

He knew it was an utterly tactless time to ask, but Ben couldn’t help himself - Rey was rarely so candid.

“Rey, when was the last time…?”

_Please tell me it was not Jakku._

“Seriously Solo?” Her tone was bemused. “The Academy.”

_What?_

“I thought men and women were separated.”

“Yes… and?”

_Holy shit._

“Isn’t that forbidden?”

“Most fun things are.” She shrugged. “I told you I wasn’t a Jedi.”


	4. Intense.

_Fruit. I love fruit._

As Rey seized a large slice of melon from a nearby platter, she had to admit guarding Ben Solo had definite advantages. Luxurious apartments, intergalactic travel and more credits than she really knew what to do with.

She savoured the sweet taste, grimacing as a hint of bitterness danced on her tongue.

Of course, the job had other fun ‘perks’, like having jealous women interrogate her or offer her friendly ‘advice’ about her appearance. Joy of joys. Or there was also the definitely not invasive Coruscanti press, which linked her to virtually every member of the New Republic she had ever stood near, when it wasn’t speculating wildly on her relationship with Organa-Solo, of course. And who could forget the very best part, high ranking men clawing at her, just itching for a chance to play out their Old Republic style fantasies?

Like right now, for example.

A human emissary from Hutt-space was sidling up her, obviously emboldened by the icily polite conversation they’d engaged in hour earlier.

_Great._

Rey had no fear for her personal safety, but the social delicacies involved in these situations gave her a headache. She wasn’t allowed to simply punch these men out, so often she had to endure some mild groping before they backed off. Force Persuasion didn’t work very well on the inebriated.

“You are so gorgeous.”

_Oh here were go–_

But the man surprised her, hand on her neck as he pushed her aggressively against the wall. Rey hadn’t expected that, but it was clear from the man’s garbled thoughts that he seemed to think it was quite the… ‘move’.

_Ugh. How do I extricate myself from this without–_

The man fell to the ground, an incensed Ben standing over him.

– _causing offence._

Shit. Time to go now.

She grabbed Ben’s hand, and pulled him out to her speeder, ignoring whatever nonsense he was garbling at her to arrive home in about five minutes’ flat. She all but pushed him into his room.

“WHAT THE KRIFF WAS THAT SOLO?”

She expected him to make some lewd joke, she expected him to smirk at her, she expected him to attempt to kiss her, or whine at her, or lick his lips or do anything else. She didn’t expect him to explode.

“HE HAD YOUR FUCKING NECK REY!”

“I WAS  _HANDLING_ IT!”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WEREN’T MOVING AT ALL IT LOOKED LIKE–”

He gasped, gaping at her.

“ _WHAT_?”

“Rey, did you  _want_ that? I didn’t even think…”

“WHAT!?!  _NO_  YOU ABSOLUTE KRIFFING MORON!”

“WELL THEN WHAT IS THE FUCKING PROBLEM?”

Rey spoke through gritted teeth. “The  _problem_ , you drunk asshole, is that you just punched the one man who can give the New Republic access to Hutt-space. You just caused an intergalactic incident!”

Ben looked at her for a moment, before he blurted his piece. “I don’t care.”

His eyes were challenging her. Rey ignored the jolt of electricity that crackled through her.

“Then why step in at all?”

But he didn’t respond. Instead he fixed her with a look she’d never seen before, so intense and hungry it scared her even as she didn’t completely understand it.

_You know why._

Then he spoke. “I wish to sleep Rey.”

She had nodded, eager to dispel whatever mood this was, but the next morning Ben was in her room again (dressed for once). Rey woke with a start.

“I’m seeing the emissary. Alone.” His voice was low and cold.

 “What! No, I’ll get dressed I’ll–”

Rey leapt out of bed, forgetting her thin nightdress, but his attention was on a small datapad in front of him.

“–I’m going to apologise. It will not be an issue.” His voice was firm.

_Apologise._

Kriff, what sort of favours might that cost him?

“Solo, he  _likes_  me. I could maybe just slee–”

_**Crack** _

The datapad snapped. Forth one this week.

“This is not up for discussion!”

Rey had never seen him so angry. Why? For her sake? She was a Force Sensitive for crying out loud!

_This is ridiculous._

“It’s too late to protect me Solo.”

But his eyes flashed dangerously and a thrill ran through her.

“You _will_  obey my orders,  _Miss Kenobi_ , and we will never discuss this again.”

“As you command, my Senator.” She hoped he mistook the lowness of her voice for hostility.

And with that he was off.

Rey sat down on the bed before abruptly flopping down, back against the covers. Suddenly it felt far too hot in the room and against she felt that familiar wetness, that want that could not be denied and yet seemingly would never be satisfied. Not until she had–

_Him._

Her fingers dove down to satisfy that urgent want, but after it was done she still felt empty and weak. What was she even doing? She was a Jedi and she had just allowed her charge to wander off alone, as if he was the one in control.

_Fuck._

When night fell and he still hadn’t returned Rey’s stomach was twisting with anxiety. It wasn’t that he was in danger, no she could feel he was alive and well. It was the dynamic. It had taken months to get to this space she was comfortable with, and Rey  _hated_ change.

_Kriff, I’ve ruined this._

But then she heard him enter. Or stumble, actually.

“There’s my little Jedi!” He grinned rakishly.

_Drunk. Again._

“ _Four_ girls Solo?  _Seriously_?”


	5. Inflamed.

_My head._

He was hungover.  _Again._

In  _his_  bed however (not her couch), so that was a good sign. His date was nowhere to be seen though. He picked up his data pad. There was a message.

[Ben, I can’t keep seeing you. I don’t know if you remember, but you said her name about three times. I know we’re casual but it’s a bit of a turnoff. Hit me up when you’ve worked it out of your system. Xx]

_Not cool Ben. Not cool._

Ben sighed. He was many things, but he found he rather disliked being a so-so lover. He spent some time composing an apology, his words twisting and turning to obscure the three simple ones that perfectly explained his ungentlemanly behaviour.

As he finished, Threepio walked in.

“Master Ben! So good to see you up. You have a meeting in chambers at 14:40. The Lady Rey–”

“–Where is Rey?” It was unusual for her not to barge in and berate him of a morning.

“Lady Rey is meditating in the garden today. Did you want me to–?”

“No. That’s fine, leave her be. Please have some fruit prepared for both of us and set the outside table. We’ll dine outside.”

He put only some light pants on and stalked to the outside chaises. Rey wore only thin vestments, sun shining on her face, and he felt a slight twinge of envy that the Force had passed him by. She looked very peaceful here, in his garden.

When the fruit came out, she padded over to him barefoot and sat down. It was unusual for them to dine together like this as he usually worked while he ate. Rey looked so suspicious he nearly laughed. But her desire for the fruit seemed to dissuade her from commenting.

“I love fruit.” She said instead.

“I know. I don’t know why you never order it for yourself.”

But he did know why. Rey mistrusted kindness and largess. She lived her life refusing it, convinced a hidden cost awaited her around the corner. It made him sad, but he had little time to dwell on it as she had picked up a Correllian Mango.

Rey eating fruit was both the most filthy and sensuous thing this side of the galaxy and Ben eyes drank her in as he watched her tongue lick and curl artfully as juice cascaded down her chin. As usual, she sensed his intense interest, but, also as usual, she seemed to care very little.

“You used to find me disgusting, Solo. You used to insist I sit with Threepio for however long it took to correct me.” She slurped then, far noisier than could be considered decent.

“How fortunate for me then that you are utterly unable to do what you’re told.”

She sucked the liquid from her fingers.

“Eat the Punica seeds next.”

Rey ignored him and picked up some grapes instead.

“You’re right – I don’t do what I’m told.” She sighed. “You’re such a fucking pervert.”

“If it’s so terrible you’re welcome to leave.” He dared her. “You’re a rich woman Rey, you could go anywhere you want.”

_Yet you stay here with me._

“You pay for my fruit.” She mumbled, hand hovering over her next quarry. “Besides you’re very unlikeable, so the job stays interesting.”

“Oh, not  _so_  unlikeable Rey. You’ve almost stayed with me longer than Skywalker.”

A little under two years. Not much he knew, but a kriffing record for him.

“Master Luke wasn’t being attacked every other month.”

He laughed. “I lived a long time before I ever met you Rey. I survived it. You once told me you wanted to travel.”

She shrugged. “Not as much now.”

“Aw, I never knew you cared.” He teased.

_Why do you stay?_

Rey had been about to bite into an apple, but then she met his eyes and placed it down again, instead reached for her glass.

“I don’t want you to die.”

She said it softly, almost so softly he barely heard it.

“I’d deserve it Rey.”

_**Thunk** _

Abruptly the mood shattered as the Jedi slammed her glass down.

“Yes, Solo you’re  _bad._ I know.” She hissed. “You drink and you whore and you mastermind failed coups against your mother.”

He flinched at that. He knew she had known, but it was the first time she’d ever spoken about it.

“I don’t wish to –”

“–Oh yes, you don’t _wish_ to discuss it. You’d much rather bathe every day in your self-loathing taking every substance available to you and touching yourself while you imagine fucking me, because that’s how  _bad_ you are.”

Shame burned in him and yet he felt himself harden at her words, incredibly aroused. Rey was  _never_  like this, she was subtle and caustic, never so bold. He felt it then, a slight tightening of phantom fingers around his neck.

_Oh fuck._

“I see through you Solo. You hate yourself for what you want. You hate that you crave power so you hide it with altruism in the Senate. You never discuss your deeds because you feel like a fraud.” She paused, words low. “You crave  _me_  for the same reason. You  _love_  to hate yourself Solo, and what could be more hateful than an influential Senator seducing a vulnerable Jedi girl from Jakku?”

“I thought you weren’t a Jedi–”

Her grip tightened. Ben moaned, unable to control himself.

“You like that, don’t you? You like it when I  _punish_  you.”

Again, he felt the touch of the Force, a ghost tongue licked his cheek. Oh shit he was going to come in his pants, right here in front of her imperious gaze if she kept this up.

“Answer me.”

“Yes." He gasped. "Yes!”

Oh kriff, he needed to move somehow, needed to touch her, make her understand how incredibly  _good_ she made him feel.

The Force pinned him.

“Rey…” He whined.

“I’m  _not_  some vulnerable little girl, Solo!”

Kriff no, she fucking wasn’t. She fucking wasn’t and he  _loved_ it.

“I’ve seen things, awful things, things so evil and base even  _you_  would shudder to think of them. I’ve  _lived_  them. So you’ll forgive me if I don’t find the acting out of a scared little boy intimidating.”

The Force was now curling around his cock, lightly pumping it in the perfect rhythm, and he knew then she’d been in his mind, had picked it up while she watched him pleasure himself.

“Oh  _fuck_.”

“That’s right Solo, you’re not bad. You’re  _pathetic_.”

“Yes Beloved, yes!” He gasped.

He was  _pathetic_ , writhing there while she reclined, almost business-like across the table. Yet he found that he couldn’t care less. In fact it was  _hot._ Whatever Rey was doing felt unbelievable and he could feel himself getting embarrassingly close.

“ _Rey…_ ”

“Tell me you want me to leave Solo, tell me again that I should take my credits and run far far away from you.”

The hands were working his cock fast now, slamming down from head to base as he got closer and closer.

“Ungh.”

“You can’t, can you? Because you don’t really want me to leave, do you?”

Ben shook his head, almost unable to process any other thought than the fact he was being jerked off by his Jedi bodyguard, with the Force.

“Tell me what you want, Senator.”

_FUCK._

“You Rey! I want  _you_!”

The Force around his cock ceased, though he remained pinned. Rey smirked, collecting the leftover fruits on a platter as she rose. She whispered in his ear as she left.

“Don’t you  _ever_  tell me what you deserve again Solo.”

“Rey–”

But the girl stalked away. “I don’t wish to discuss this.”

Somehow, Ben couldn't see the lighter side of that.

 


	6. Inhibited.

“You’re a surprising woman, Rey.”

Rey sipped her tea - that may or may not have been a compliment. One never knew with Leia.

“Oh?”

“You’ve managed to cohabit with my son for far longer than any other bodyguard.”

Rey arched an eyebrow.

“Is that not why you placed me with him?”

Leia nodded.

“I had hoped…” But she took a breath, composing herself. “That is, my son is a difficult and at times unpleasant man.” She paused. “Contrary to popular belief I  _do_ read the holonet.”

Rey shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. Where exactly was this going? Because it felt like it was going somewhere she really didn’t want to discuss with  _anyone_ , least of all Leia.

“I guess what I’m getting at Rey, is that even though I can’t deny my involvement in this… situation, I wanted to make sure you know that you don’t owe my family anything, including Ben.” Again she paused. “It would be understandable, to feel some kind of… burden. But–”

Rey laughed then, laughed so long and so hard that she couldn’t stop herself even as she saw the faint imprint of offense on the Princesses face.

“I’m–  stars Leia, I’m sorry. I do feel grateful to your family, yes, but no one, not even Ben can make me do anything I don’t want to do.”

_Never again._

Leia seemed to relax. “Then, you and Ben…?”

Rey sipped her tea. “I haven’t slept with your son.”

“I see.” The Princess digested that. “Well then… can I ask why not?”

Rey coughed then, nearly choked.

“Excuse me?”

Leia arched an eyebrow. “You’re very clearly in love with him – it’s very evident from my position on the Senate floor.” She sipped her tea nonchalantly.

“Wha– I… no it isn’t!”

But the Princess smiled beatifically. “Rey, my son may not have the Force, but  _I_  do.”

Had it always been so hot in this room? Rey felt heat rise up her neck and she willed herself to somehow be anywhere but right where she was.

Of course, the Princess had a point. Rey thought about it every day, probably every hour since their time in the garden. But every time she felt she had made up her mind she would abruptly lose her nerve, question whether this did feel right, even though she had been certain mere moments ago.

“I… I haven’t completely left the Order. My vows–”

“Rey, you could no more go back to the Order than I could.” Her tone was not unkind. “I’m sure you must sense his affection – why prolong this suffering?”

_Because I’m weak._

“You’re _not_  weak Rey. It’s not weak to love someone, to want to be loved. You deserve that as much as anyone else.”

Kriff this was her worst nightmare. Her eyes were wet.

“I’ve never – I haven’t done this before.”

_Love._

Leia’s hand sought hers. “Rey, you’ll never be happy if you spend your whole life fearing loss is just around the corner. You can’t live your life in fear.”

Until that moment Rey thought she had never felt fear, not truly. She had struggled and fought and survived where most others would have crawled into a ball and died quietly. But it was all outside of her. All done to her, all separate from her. This…  _thing…_ this…

_Love._

Yes. Love.  _That’s_  what scared her. That’s why she hadn’t slept with Ben Organa-Solo. Because she knew it wouldn’t just be sleeping with  _him_. It would be so much more. Being open, being vulnerable, allowing someone into that space she’d pushed everyone, including herself out of and just having to  _hope_ everything would magically work out in the end.

But Leia must have sensed the timbre of thoughts. “You survived  _Jakku_ Rey. You can certainly survive my son.”

They sat there for a time as Rey felt her insides begin to harden again. She  _was_ strong and kriff it if she didn’t  _get_  what she wanted, didn’t  _deserve_ what she wanted.

When night fell, she marched back to the apartments like a sandstorm, sweeping past Solo and yet another of his gusts as she hurried back to her rooms.

“Everything alright Rey?”

_No. But it will be._


	7. Intimate.

It was Rey’s rest day. Ben used to enjoy these days of freedom, but it was less and less as his infatuation with the girl had grown. Instead now he actually got things  _done_  – it was hardly fun acting out when she wasn’t there to scold him.

He often wondered what Rey did on such days. He knew from his account and her meagre room that she never went shopping or drinking, although occasionally he would see her on the holonet, snapped attending some cultural event or just walking about town. She was, after all, a pretty young Force Sensitive woman, and the only such Sensitive in Coruscant – her popularity almost rivalled his own. Still he had no idea what activities made her tick, apart from occasionally choking him.

He sighed.

Not for the first time, Ben cast his mind back to the garden. Rey had been true to her word and had not discussed it since but there was a new intensity to her, he was sure of it. And she had been so… direct. A shiver of want rushed through him, and he pondered whether the girl knew what he needed better than himself, and what he needed was  _her._

But if Rey felt the same way she had a strange way of showing it, seemingly returning to normal after blowing his fucking mind.

_Maybe she’s changed her mind._

He was trash after all. Absolute trash.

_Do your fucking job Ben._

He supposed it was good timing. He had a lot of work to do before the stupid Commemoration Ball and his mother’s arrival. Personally, Ben found celebrating the death of his grandfather tremendously distasteful, but nobles would literally claw their eyes out if they thought it would get them a ticket, so sought after were they. He’d even managed to dispose of his plus one for access to some disputed territory necessary to end a trade embargo.

After a time, Threepio informed him it was time to get ready, and shortly after Leia arrived, barging into his room as he got ready, fussing over him.

“Your uncle’s here… and your father.”

“Oh yay.” He spoke flatly.

“And I invited Rey.”

He stiffened, even as he recognised his mother’s sly delivery.

“Rey hates these things.” He spoke tonelessly.

“Rey hates  _working_ at these things. Attending is another matter.”

“I thought you only had three tickets?”

“Some distracted fool traded his for some strategic land  _I_ had already secured.”

_Ouch._

That smarted. But Ben had little time to dwell on it while he attempted to mentally prepare himself as they headed to the sitting room.

_Rey._

All the preparation in the world could not have prepared him for _that_. Rey was like he’d never seen her before, and she looked like a  _goddess._ She actually did not look real, she was too perfect. Her hair was in loose waves, messily yet alluringly knotted at the base of her neck. She wore a simple, almost minimalist flowing blue gown and no jewelry to speak of, and yet its impact was devastating. He almost forgot Luke and Han were in the room.

Then he remembered himself.

“We should go.”

Han coughed. “You sure you kids don’t want to catch up with us?”

Ben prickled. Han was always offering him unwelcome advice as if he were still some bumbling teenager and not one of the biggest man-whores in the galaxy.

“That’s unnecessary. We’ll leave together.”

He almost studiously avoided her for the rest of the night, not trusting himself not to blurt out the obvious. And kriff he was in too deep now he couldn’t take her rejection. But of course, when he ducked out to the private Senatorial gardens to get some alone time, she too was there. Her back was too him as she leaned on the railing, watching the city below.

“Ben.”

Ben. Not ‘Senator’, not ‘Solo’, not ‘Organa-Solo’ or any other honorific she liked to use. Ben.

“You’re drunk. And  _that’s_ creepy.”

She turned around. “Actually, I’m  _very_ drunk. And the Force is not ‘creepy’!” She all but fell into his arms. “Call a speeder up here.” Her voice was low. “Take me home… I _hate_  these things.”

Ben smirked.  _Not all knowing after all, Mother._

Then Rey’s lips were on his, needy and insistent and… alcoholic. He stiffened.

Rey’s nails dug into his arms. “Don’t you  _dare_ Solo. Don’t you _dare_  pretend you don’t want me.”

The Speeder pulled up. Rey dragged him into it.

“Rey…” He warned.

“Don’t  _Rey_ me Ben! Where was this restraint when I was making up my mind? Where was this restraint in the garden?” Her voice lowered further. “Where was this restraint in the fresher,  _this morning_?”

The heat rose. Not merely at the memory of the garden but at her audacity, her knowledge of him. She’d been in the viler areas of his mind and  _liked it._ Ben shivered.

“I don’t recall paying you for _that_.”

He kept his face well above hers, but stars he could smell her hair from up there too.

“It’s my  _rest_  day. You weren’t paying me at all.” She paused as the Speeder pulled up. “Are you really not going to kiss me Ben?” Rey whined.

He wanted to. Stars, he wanted to. But she was fucking drunk and even he, lecherous and lustful (and to be honest also rather drunk) as he was, couldn’t really take advantage of that.

“Rey, perhaps we should pick this up tomorrow…? I mean, first thing tomorrow. Absolutely  _first thing_.”

Fuck she looked so incredibly hot in that dress. This had to stop now or it just could not stop. Rey met his eyes.

“Do you want to know why I left the Jedi, Solo?”

“I– ”

“–Because we’re not allowed any attachments, we’re supposed to be pure.” She paused. “And yet every night I would wake up _wet_  thinking about Senator Ben Organa-Solo and all the filthy things I would do to him if we ever met again.”

Oh _kriff_. He shouldn’t allow her to keep talking, or his resolve would break entirely. Actually, it already was breaking as he let Rey back him onto his bed and virtually climb on top of him.

“I left the Jedi because I wanted to  _fuck_ you Ben.”

That was just about the hottest thing he’d heard in his life.

Rey grabbed his hair hard and pulled his face close to hers.

“So let me ask you. Are you refusing me because you actually don’t want to do this, or are you trying some bullshit nobility thing? Because if it’s the former, we’ll never speak of this again. But if it’s the latter…”

She ground her hips into him, crotch brushing his cock as she whispered in his ear.

“I’m going to  _punish_ you.”

_**Rip** _

Well, so much for the blue dress. He tossed it aside and focused on Rey, breasts bared as her body rolled over him, pressure settling deliciously just over his cock.

“ _Fuck_  Rey.” He breathed.

“You like what you see?”

He just nodded dumbly, hypnotised by the gentle sway of her nipples. Rey was naked. Rey was naked and on top of him. Rey was naked and on top of him and–

_**Rip** _

Ben jumped. His clothes were tossed to the walls but Rey’s hands remained curled in his hair. He looked to her.

“What?” She shrugged. “You ripped  _my_ dress.”

“Fuck that’s so hot.”

He was running his hands over her body now, cupping her breasts and marveling at how this very tiny woman had him so completely at her mercy.

_Breathe._

He lowered one of his hands to her underwear, feeling already how wet she was through the material. He itched to feel her. His hands stopped.

The Force. But Rey leaned down, tongue in his ear as she ground down on him.

“Ben.” She whispered.

“Yes” He hissed back, brain almost short-circuiting.

“Will you let me do something?”

“Yes.” He breathed.

_Anything._

Rey touched his cheek then, eyes looking into his yet somehow past them. He felt… something. A slight pressure in his mind until…

_Oh._

It was almost like seeing double, and for a split second he was somewhat disoriented before he felt  _her._  Arousal, familiar and yet not.

_Rey… fuck…_

This… whatever it was, felt amazing – an endless feedback loop of desire that was building and building as both sides were spurred on by the emotions of the other. And it seemed Rey was just as turned on.  _Very_ turned on.

“Not much need for foreplay then.” He teased.

Rey arched an eyebrow. “ _Me?_   _You’re_ pathetically excited Solo.” She hissed. “Are you even going to be able to last if I let you fuck me?”

Kriff he hoped so, but if she continued to speak like this…

“Maybe I should make you watch me. Make you pay for all the times I had to watch  _you_.”

His brain sparked. Longing, arousal, frustration.  _Extreme_  frustration. OK. Clearly his Jedi had much better impulse control than he gave her credit for. Rey lifted herself up on her knees then, effortlessly sliding of her underclothing and lowering her body down on his…

_~Not yet.~_

Her voice. In his head. Because  _that_ was normal. Kriff how exactly did the Jedi  _not_  fuck all day? Was that why they had the attachment thing? Because they’d literally fuck until they all dropped dead from exhaustion?

Rey laughed, low and rich.

~ _Something like that.~_

An evil smirk graced her features, and he keened upwards so his cock could at least  _brush_  that inviting wetness, but Rey moved upwards, just out of reach. Ben heard himself make an undignified grunt of frustration.

“ _Beg_ me, Ben.”

For a second, he felt like saying no just to see what she would do, but his need was too urgent and she knew it. Next time, for sure. Besides he was not too proud to beg.

“ _Please_ Beloved.”

“Please what? Use your words Ben. Let me hear you say it.”

“ _Please_  let me fuck you.”

She eased down then, so wet and ready there was little adjustment required, still she stilled for a moment. But then she began to move, her pace unforgiving and as he watched himself slide in and out of her, Rey’s hand snaked up his chest to grasp his chin.

“Eyes on  _me_.”

“ _Fuck_  Rey.”

Kriff he had to do something. He was lying there like a fucking teenager while she conquered him, completely. One of his hands moved from her breast to her clit to rub it in slow, shaking circles as she began to tighten around him, hips rocking back and forth as she fucked herself with his cock.

It was starting to be too much, the sound of skin slapping skin and heavy panting intermingled with the sharp scent of sex and sweat. She was close too, he could feel it, and Ben was torn between wanting to make this last forever and wanting to watch Rey come apart in front of him.

Still though, there was so  _so_  much to do.

_Next time._

Yes, next time maybe she might even do that Force thing, like in the garden–

~ _This?~_

His air restricted.

Oh shit that was  _hot._ She was  _hot._ She was fucking amazing, her tits bouncing as she rode him faster and faster, close, so close.

“Oh fuck Ben, you’re so big, so fucking  _good_ for me.”

She was coming, legs spasming, cunt tightening unbelievably. And oh fuck if he wasn’t also going to–

 _~Come for me, Ben._ ~

He did. He came hard and deep within her, hips bucking as she looked deep into her eyes, come spurting out in shuddering waves as he panted her name. Her lips were on his and they mashed together messily until it eased into something more gentle as he rocked their bodies together while they came down. His arms reached around her body, holding her to him.

“Rey… that was… incredible.” He paused. “I love you.”

He did. He really did.

“I know.”

Rey rolled to his side.

~I love you too.~

Her head settled on his should and Ben was perfectly ready to sleep like that forever until one errant thought popped into his head.

“You’re not going to do some Jedi thing and be gone in the morning, right?”

Rey just laughed. “Ben, if we’ve established anything tonight, it’s that I’m definitely  _not_  a Jedi.”

_Thank stars for that._


End file.
